Zanessa: From The Beginning
by PrettyLittleLiarsFan2288
Summary: Zac & Vanessa really haven't had that much luck in acting or singing. but what h?appens when High School Musical makes them big and they fall in love with each other? based on the beginning of High School Musical to the End of Zanessa. can they make it?
1. The Life Before You

_**Zanessa: From The Beginning**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**The Life Before You. **_

**Zac Efron.**

Its been about a few weeks since I've graduated from Arroyo Grande High School in June. and i've been working on some good sports and activities since i haven't had a job or Audition for any movies. I spend most my time golf, skiing, rock climbing, and snowboarding, Surfing, and I'm learning to play the Guitar.

Summerland ended about a year ago, and i haven't really had any job offers accept for some little guest appearances on TV Shows. I was about to have my own TV Series called ' If you lived here, you would be home now' but it never really moved on after one episode, so I guess this is the end for me, no Acting or singing career for me.

I've been acting and singing and dancing for as long as i could remember. I've been in Productions since i was twelve years old. but one day when i was in the car, my parents had the radio on, and i would sing, and my parents thought i sang really good, but also got annoyed with it at times.

I also have a little brother named dylan, he was born when i was five years old, so I'm five years older then Dylan, his fourteen right now. and we get along great.

Then my parents let me have Auditions for small plays at my school's then when i was around fourteen, i finally had some guest appearances and movies.

when i was fifteen, i got a Guest appearances on the TV Show FireFly as Young Simon. a year later i was sixteen and i was on a TV Movie titled 'The Big Wide World of Carl Laemke' as Pete Laemke. Then that same year had a guest appearance on ER on the episode ' Dear Abby' I Played a boy named Bobby Neville.

A year later, i was Seventeen, I did another TV Movie, called, 'Triple Play' I played Harry Fuller. That same year i had a another Guest Appearance of course on the TV Series, 'The Guardian. on the episode 'Without Consent' I played a boy named Luke Tomello. A boy whose parents both had issues that need straightened out, and he was in foster homes. later on that year, I got my first official Movie called 'Miracle Run' It was my first movie. I didn't think i could pull it off, cause i had to play an Autisc child. and i didn't know nothing about Autism. but then i read the script, and the director told me how to do this part, and it worked out perfectly. my parents were so proud of me.

A year later, at Age Eighteen. I had another Guest Appearance on CSI: Miami on the Episode ' Sex & Taxes' and i played Seth Dawson. it was more of a serious role. then from 2004-2005 I played Cameron Bale on the TV Series 'Summerland' I did about 16 Episodes. The same year i made my 2nd Movie called 'The Derby Stallion' I played Patrick McCardle. The movie is about a young boy who has a love for horses.

and now its 2006, and The Show that didn't go so well 'If you lived here you would be home now' ended after one episode. but i didn't get another Guest Appearance on NCIS on the episode 'Deception' as Danny.

but now I'm just living my life, hoping that my acting career will get back on its tracks and i can do somethig big. my biggest problem that i have, and that my friends make fun of me about is that i haven't had a girlfriend yet. I just haven't found the right girl yet. I'm waiting for the perfect girl to just walk into my life.

**Vanessa Hudgens**

I'm Vanessa Anne Hudgens, I'm right now Eighteen. let me tell you something. I'm an Actress and a Singer and sort of a Dancer. but I haven't had that much luck in it. just a little bit. let me take you back to 1991.

I was 3 years old, I always went around singing out songs. i love to sing, absoulutely love it. my parents thought so too, so they when i was growing up, i was always in Productions. i did Musical Theatre Roles like, How the Grinch Stole Christmas, Evita, Carousel, The Wizard of Oz, The King & I, The Music Man, Cinderella, Damn Yankees, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, and The Mermaid, among others.

I got my first gig when my friend couldn't go to an audition for a commercial and asked me if i could go.

I am a Fan of the late Natalie Wood and A Big Fan Of horror films.

When I was seven years old, My parents had me a little sister named Stella Hudgens, and we are so very close its unbelievable. she is now eleven years old, and is doing some acting of her own, and I'm proud of her for that.

I am, Filipina, Chinese,and Spanish, from my mother. and Irish and American Indian from my Father. its crazy.

My Favorite TV Show is 'Degrassi: The Next Generation. my two favorite singers are Alicia Keys & Celine Dion.

I Have been home schooled since the 7th grade, so I never really had a High School Life, I didn't go to Homecomings, or Proms. its was all at home, but I did Graduate.

I also used to reside in the state of Oregon. I was trained to dance and i also had to Train my voice. i learned to play the piano at a young age.

my first job was acting in a local production of "The Wizard of Oz" where I played a munchkin and was paid $50. I Once attended the Orange County High School of the Arts.

I have a toy poodle named Shadow, three turtles, and some fish. My Favorite Hobby besides Acting, Singing, and Dancing is Photography.

now, let me explain to where i actually got started in doing movies, and guest appearances. i guest starred on alot of things most of the times then made movies.

I was Fourteen when I had my first Guest Apperance. it was on the TV Series 'Still Standing' I Played Tiffany, the Daughter's Best friend, and I had a Blast working with all the people. I guest starred on another show that same year on a show called ' Robbery Homicide Divison' on the episode called 'Had' as Nicole.

A year later, i turned Fifteen, and made my first movie, called 'Thirteen' which the funny thing was, I was Fifteen years old and i was suppose to be playing a thirteen year old. that's funny. Then of course, another guest appearance on the 'The Brothers Garcia' TV Show as Lindsey on the Epsiode 'New Tunes' helped the boy get his book from a top locker, big accomplishment isn't it?

The next year was 2004, and I turned Sixteen. and I made my 2nd Movie called 'Thunderbirds' I Played Tintin. and it was a fun role cause there was alot of stunts and things to do.

Last year in 2005, when I turned Seventeen i had my last guest star appearances on the TV Series 'Quintuplets' on the Episode ' The Coconut Kapow' as Carmen. didn't have a big role in it, but hey, it was fun.

now its 2006, and i'll be Eighteen in December. my mom heard their was an Audition for a Disney Movie, and i was kind of excited at first, cause i loved Disney Movies. but i knew there were more talented and better actresses then me. so i had no chance, so I was gonna think about it, then i did, and i decided i didn't wanna go.

I walked downstairs to see my mom making me breakfeast and Stella hold Shadow in her arms.

"Buenos dias. Como estas?" I kissed her mom on the cheek. **(Good Morning, How are doing?)**

"Buenos dias Vanessa, Estoy Bien,Gracias." She smiled back, "why do we always talk Spanish in the moring?" she laughed. **(Good Morning Vanessa, I'm Fine Thanks.)**

"hey, its in our blood." I sat down across from Stella, "pass me the Strawberries Stel." Stella passed them to me, "Nessa, have you thought about the High School Musical Audition."

I sighed, "yes, and I'm not doing it."

Gina gasped, "Baby, why not. this could be a good thing, i have a feeling about this vanessa, and you know when i usually say that its a good thing."

I laughed, she's right. "I guess a little Audition wouldn't hurt. ok, for you guys, I'll go Audition. but if I Don't get the part, don't bug me to audition for another movie."

"we promise." Stella and Gina said at the same time.

they all continued to eat their breakfest.

**Zac Efron**

Dylan and I were skatebording on the streets and then my mom yelled and said Breakfeast was ready. we soon ran into the house and got dinner ready.

My Mother smiled at me, "Zac, theirs an Audition for a Musical on Disney, Maybe you should Audition for it, Its called High School Musical."

I Grinned, "will you take me?"

My Mother nodded, "of course sweetheart."

I smiled and began to eat my breakfeast, I looked up at my mom, "whens the Audition?"

"its next week, it will be a long day, so get alot of rest." she smiled.

"I will mom, thankyou so much." I kissed my mother's cheek.

"Your Welcome Sweetie, Your making me so proud." she smiled.

I am so excited, this might be the next big thing for me.

**Hate it? like it? love it? **

**this story is about Zanessa, and how their gonna meet. **

**This Story is gonna start with them meeting, and I'm gonna go all the way to their break-up. but also, I'm gonna do what I always do. **

**Put them back together. haha.. **

**please review. **


	2. Meeting You

_**Zanessa: From The Beginning**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Meeting You **_

**Vanessa Hudgens**

I Just arrived for the Audition. I walked in and took a seat and filled out my paper work. I was excited and a little nervous. I was auditioning for the main role, Gabriella Montez. and I really hoped I got it. this looks like its gonna be real fun.

I walked into the room were Kenny Ortega was sitting, he smiled at me, he looked like a real nice friendly person.

"Hi Vanessa. now, I see that you can sing, act, and dance, and you are very beautiful by the way." he commented.

I smiled, "Thankyou, and yes i do all that." I replied.

"what song are you gonna sing?" he asked me.

I inhaled sharply, "Angels By Robbie Williams." I love that song.

"ok, did you bring the CD?" he asked me, i nodded and i gave it to him. and he put it in the stero. and i began singing.

_**I Sit and Wait**_

_**does an angel**_

_**contemplate my fate. **_

_**and do they know, **_

_**the places where we go,**_

_**when were grey and old. **_

_**cos I've been told **_

_**that salvation lets their wings unfold. **_

_**so when I'm lying in my bed, **_

_**Thoughts running through my head. **_

_**and i feel the love is dead, **_

_**I'm loving angels instead. **_

_**and throught it all, **_

_**she offers me protection, **_

_**a lot of love and affection. **_

_**Whether I'm right or wrong, **_

_**and down the waterfall**_

_**Wherever it may take me**_

_**i know that life won't break me. **_

_**when i come to call she won't forsake me**_

_**I'm loving angels instead.**_

_**When I'm feeling weak, **_

_**and my pain walks down a one way street,**_

_**I look above **_

_**and I know I'll always be blessed with love.**_

_**and as the feeling grows **_

_**she breathes flesh to my bones, **_

_**and when love is dead, **_

_**I'm loving angels instead. **_

_**and throught it all, **_

_**she offers me protection, **_

_**A lot of love and affection. **_

_**Whether I'm right or wrong, **_

_**and down the waterfall. **_

_**Wherever it may take me, **_

_**I know that life won't break me. **_

_**when i come to call she won't forsake me, **_

_**I'm loving angels instead. **_

_as the instrumental plays, I held my Microphone close to my mouth, I looked over at kenny and he had a smile on his face the whole time. maybe this was a good thing...right?_

_**And Through it all,**_

_**she offers me protection, **_

_**A lot of love and affection. **_

_**Whether I'm right or wrong**_

_**and down the waterfall. **_

_**Where it may take me, **_

_**I know that life won't break me. **_

_**when i come to call she won't forsake me,**_

_**I'm loving angels instead. **_

The song ended and kenny Clapped, and I smiled and he gave me back my CD.

"how did i do?" I asked putting my CD back in my bag.

"Amazing! Wonderful! The best i seen all day." he smiled.

My heart skipped a beat. "r-really?"

he nodded, "you got real talent Vanessa."

"Thankyou." I was screaming excitedly on the inside.

"see you in about 5 hours. you'll be doing a scene with someone else who is doing an audition."

"ok, thankyou." I walked out of the room, at least later I'm not the only one that's under this pressure.

**Zac Efron**

I walked into the room to sing for the director of this movie. their were 400 other guys Auditioning for the same role. I was Auditioning for Troy Bolton.

It was my turn to sing a song for the Director Kenny.

"Zac, nice name." Kenny smiled.

I smiled back with a nervous chuckle, "thankyou."

"what will you be sing for your Audition?" he asked.

"I'll Never Be With You by James Blunt." I gave him the CD and and he placed it in the stero, and the Music began to play, then i sang one line.

_**My Life Is Brilliant. **_

_More Music played, then it was time to sing fully._

_**My Life Is Brilliant, **_

_**My Love is Pure,**_

_**I saw an Angel,**_

_**Of that I'm sure. **_

_**she smiled at me on the subway,**_

_**she was with another man,**_

_**But I won't lose, and sleep all night,**_

_**Cause I've got a plan,**_

_**Your Beautiful,**_

_**Your Beautiful,**_

_**Your Beautiful, It's True. **_

_**I saw your face, **_

_**In a crowded place,**_

_**and i don't know what to do,**_

_**Cause I'll never be with you. **_

_more music played, and I was so nervous, but Kenny kept nodding and smiling like he was enjoying it, he was even tapping his foot, so maybe this was a good thing...right?_

_**Yes, She Caught My Eye,**_

_**as I walked on by, **_

_**She could see from my face, that i was, **_

_**F**king High,**_

_**and I don't think that I'll see her again, **_

_**but we shared a moment that last till then end. **_

_**Your Beautiful, **_

_**Your Beautiful, **_

_**Your Beautiful, It's True. **_

_**I saw your face, **_

_**In a crowded place,**_

_**and i don't know what to do,**_

_**cause i'll never be with you. **_

_**Na na na na,**_

_**Na na na na. **_

_**Your Beautiful, **_

_**Your Beautiful, **_

_**Your Beautiful, Its True. **_

_**There must be angel, **_

_**with a smile on her face,**_

_**when she thought up that i should be with you. **_

_**But It's time to face the Truth, **_

_**I Will Never Be With you. **_

Kenny Began Clapping and I smiled and went over to him.

"was i good?" I Asked nervously.

"Amazing Troy. You reminded me of the girl that had just left, she was amazing." Kenny thought for a minute.

"wait a minute. Zac, come with me." Kenny got up from his seat.

I followed him confused down the hall and we went into the audition room.

"stay right here." kenny left the room.

I stood there confused, what was he doing?

**Vanessa Hudgens**

I was looking at my cell phone and looking at my script then Kenny came out.

"Vanessa, I want you to meet somebody, you are gonna do your audition now."

I nodded and followed kenny into the Audition Room, when i did i came face to face with a blue eyed boy.

**Zac Efron**

Oh my god, this girl was beautiful, her beautiful Long Brown Curly Hair, Her Tan Skin with her Chocolate Brown Eyes. She was beautiful, her smile was beautiful.

I Couldn't stop smiling and staring at her, she was stunning.

"Zac This is Vanessa Hudgens, Vanessa, This is Zac Efron." Kenny Introduced them.

I was speechless by her beauty, and I held my hand out but my mouth couldn't make words.

"Its nice to meet you zac." she smiled blushing at the way he stared at her.

I finally spoke.

"Nice to meet you Vanessa. That's a really pretty name." I smiled.

she blushed, "thankyou, Zac is a nice name too."

"ok, here you both are two scripts for Troy and Gabriella. turn to page eight and we'll start there."

Vanessa and I turned to page eight and began our scene.

"Wow! It's like a jungle up here,"

"Yeah, just like that cafeteria,"

"Well, I just humiliated myself into the next century,"

"No! Come on,"

"So this is your private hideout?"

"Yeah, Thanks to the science club, Which means my buddies don't know it exists,"

"You pretty much have the school wired, don't you, Troy? Seems to me like everyone on campuswants to be your friend,"

"Unless we lose,"

"Well, I'm sure it's tricky,being the coach's son,"

"Makes me practice a little harder,I guess,I don't know what he'll say about the singing,"

"You worried?"

"My parents friends are always saying,Your son's the basketball guy,You must be so proud,"

Vanessa stared into Zac eyes, he was an amazing actor. and she was too.

"Sometimes I don't wanna be the "basketball guy." I just wanna be a guy, You know?"

"I saw the way you treated Kelsi at the audition yesterday,Do your friends know that guy?"

"To them, I'm the playmaker dude,"

"They don't know enough about you, Troy, At my other schools I was the freaky math girl, It's cool coming here and being...anyone I wanna be,When I was singing with you I just felt like... a girl,"

"You even look like one, too,"

Vanessa Giggled then went back to her line.

"Remember in kindergarten how you'd meet a kid and know nothing about them,then ten seconds later you play like you're best friends because you didn't have to be anything but yourself,"

"Yeah,"

"Singing with you felt like that,"

"Well, uh... I never thought about singing,That's for sure,Till you,"

"So you really wanna do the callbacks?"

"Hey, just call me freaky callback boy,"

"You're a cool guy, Troy, But not for the reasons your friends think, And thanks for showing me your top-secret hiding place,Like kindergarten,"

Zac and Vanessa smiled at eachother.

"you were amazing!" Zac smiled at her.

she smiled "thanks."

"I've seen enough, guess what you guys?" Kenny smiled big.

"yeah?" they both said not looking at kenny, but looking into eachothers eyes.

"I'm not auditioning anymore people, you guys are Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez!" he announced.

Vanessa squealed and hugged Zac. "omg, I got the part, we got the part." she smiled at zac still in his embrace.

"you guys better become best friends cause you guys have alot of practicing and singing, and rehearsing to do together." Kenny smiled and led them out the door.

"Thankyou Kenny, I can't wait to work with you." Vanessa hugged him.

"its no probelm Vanessa, you deserve this role, and you too Zac." he smiled and left.

Zac looked at Vanessa. "So Vanessa, do you wanna go eat somewhere?"

Vanessa smiled, "ok, lets go."

Zac smiles and Grabs Vanessa's Hand and they leave the studio.

this was the start of something new.

or something more.

**I wanna Thank XxBabiiGurlxX for giving me the idea on how Zac and Vanessa could meet and connect. **

**please review. **


	3. I Think I'm Falling For You

_**Zanessa:From The Beginning**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**I Think I'm Falling For You. **_

**Vanessa Hudgens. **

Its been about three months, and I've been having the time of my life. I made a really good friends. Ashley, Chris, Corbin, Monique, Casey, Olesya, Lucas, Ryne, and most Importantly, Zac. thier all so nice to me.

I've been rehearsing with Zac. singing with him, and doing lines. his such a great guy. his the sweetest person on this planet. i've only known him for three months, and I think I'm already falling for him.

Oh my god, I am Inlove with Zachary David Alexander Efron!

**Zac Efron**

I've been rehearsing with Vanessa almost everyday since we started shooting.

She is amazing! she's funny, beautiful, Amazing Actress, Amazing Voice, Amazing Hair, Amazing Eyes. oh my god, those eyes.

Truth be told, I am Falling for Vanessa Anne Hudgens!

I drove up to Vanessa's House, and she came out smiling at me, and I smiled back. she got into the car. we both had a day off from rehearsals, and we were gonna go see a movie.

"Hey, What movie do you wanna go see?" I asked her, she smiled sadly at me. "I don't mind, you pick." she sighed.

I noticed something wrong, "you ok nessa?" I asked her smiling.

"this guy across the street, i told him i liked him, and he said he dosen't date Actresses." she sighed.

"who wouldn't go out with a girl like you. Your Perfect!" I smiled and pulled into a car spot, we got out of the car, and she came over and grabbed my hand.

"your really something zac." she smiled at me.

"I guess I'm a guy." I joked with her, she giggled and we both looked into eachothers eyes, and we passionately kissed eachother. I wrapped my arms around her waist, and she rested her back against the car as we shared a passionate loving heated kiss.

We both pulled apart, and I Rested my forhead on hers. " Nessa. will you be my girl, and make me the happiest Guy Alive?" I asked her hoping for a yes.

"yes i will. but we gotta keep it a secret from paparazzi." she whispered.

"ok, who can know, i need to show the people your mine." I kissed her neck, and she giggled.

"like, Ash, and the whole High School Musical Cast can know, and our sibilings, and our parents, and our other family members." she smiled.

"alright, as long as your mine, I'm ok with that, lets forget the movie, and go to the mall, i wanna buy you some stuff." I loved her, and i was gonna buy her whatever she wanted.

"Zac, you don't have to buy me things. I just want you." she pecked my lips, and shook my head.

"No Nessa, Your my Girlfriend now, and I'm gonna treat you like a Girlfriend." I pecked her lips back, and we got into the car. we soon showed up at the mall.

I took her hand, and we went inside.

"were safe for right now, but as soon as High School Musical comes out, were not even gonna be able to leave our house." I told her.

"what makes you think High School Musical is gonna be such a great hit?" she asked me.

"well think about it, what was the last musical ever made?"

"the only thing i can think of is Dirty Dancing...but that was in 1987 around that time."

"well, now High School Musical, has a great cast, great music...and the Greatest Girl in the whole entire world.." I smiled at her and she blushed.

"ok, I'll take your word on this." she laughed at me, and we went into rue 21.

we started trying on funny sunglasses and hats. we started taking funny pictures with our BlackBerry's, I set one of the photo as my defaults.

a few hours later, I drove her home. I kissed her passionately for about 5 minutes, and I let her go inside and I drove home.

**Vanessa Hudgens**

I walked in and smiled. I walked into the living room, and my parents and sister were there.

"how is my most wonderful family in the whole world?" I said happily and flopped down on the love seat.

"were fine. did you have fun with zac?" She smiled at me.

"yes i certainly did, were dating now." I smiled.

"What! Your only Eighteen!" My Father shouted.

"dad, Eighteen is when your an adult!" I yelled back.

"what does this boy want with my little girl!" he shouted.

"nothing daddy, I love him!"

"I forbid you to see zac again!"

"What, Daddy, i have too, I have to do High School Musical."

"Tell them you quit."

"you can't do this daddy! Please!" I cried.

"Go To your room!"

I started crying, "fine! I hate you!" I yelled and ran up to my room and landed on the bed crying my eyes out. his ruining my life.

"Greg, That wasen't right. she's been working really hard on this movie. this was really important to her." Gina said.

Greg Hudgens sighed, "I know, your right, I'm sorry. I'm just not ready to let her go. I'll go talk to her." he walked up the stairs and knocked on Vanessa's Door.

"What!" I yelled.

"Butterfly, its me, open up." my dad said my nickname. the reason they call me butterfly is because Vanessa stands for Butterfly, and a week before i was born, and Butterfly landed on my mother's stomach, so they named me Vanessa as in Butterfly.

I got up off my bed and opened my door, he smiled at me, "Butterfly, I'm sorry, Daddy is just mad and sad cause his little butterfly is grown up and is flying away."

I smiled at him, "daddy, I'll always be your little Butterfly, I'll always fly home to you if I need too."

"Forgive me, and you can be with zac." he said, my eyes lit up. "r-really? i can still do High School Musical too?"

he nodded, "yes."

"Thankyou! Thankyou! Thankyou!" I hugged him, and he kissed my forhead, "Love you Butterfly."

"I love you daddy."

**Zac Efron. **

I went inside my house, and my parents were eating lunch, I walked in with a smile on my face.

"My wonderful family, eating lunch, how are you today?" I smiled, i was so whipped.

They looked at me strangely, then Dylan smirked. "your dating Vanessa aren't you?"

I nodded, "alright, you caught me, I'm dating Vanessa."

both my parents smiled. "Congradulations Son." My Dad David smiled.

"yes baby, she's a very pretty girl." my mother smiled.

_yes she is pretty, not just pretty, Beautiful...she's the beautiful girl i fell inlove with. and I'm gonna tell her..._

**Please Review. **

**5 more days till Zac Efron's 24th Birthday. **

**Check my Youtube Page to see his Birthday Video on October 18th. **

**.com/Daddysbabygirl199****. **


	4. Telling Cast, Rehearsals and Filming

**Zanessa:From The Beginning**

**Chapter 4**

**Telling Cast & Rehearsals & Filming**

**Before I Start The Chapter, I Just found Out some amazing news for us Zanessa fans:)**

**I just got a call from my best friend, she was watching E! News Earlier, and it went to the So True! So False! and it had said Are Zac and Vanessa Back Together? and it had said So True! they were seen Holding hands walking into a Restruant in Los Angeles. **

**I really hope this is True. I am so Happy right now.**

**but now with the story. **

**Zac Efron**

Me and Vanessa pulled up to the set of High School Musical. Today was the day that everyone was gonna find out about me and Vanessa.

we both got out holding eachothers hands and walked inside. as soon as we came in, Ashley ran over to us.

"Nessa!" she squealed hugging Vanessa.

"Hi Ash" Vanessa giggled. I loved her giggle. almost as much as I loved her.

Ashley looked down at our hands that were connected, and she gasped.

"Don't Tell me, you two are dating?" her smile grew wide.

we both nodded smiling, I put my arm around Vanessa. "Vanessa Anne Hudgens is my Beautiful Gabriella Montez." I smiled at her and made her blush.

"and Zachary David Alexander Efron is my Sexy Troy Bolton." I smirked at her. wow. I didn't know i was sexy, cute maybe, but sexy.

"Omg! I am so happy for you two! have you told the rest of the cast?" she asked us.

"No, were going to though." Vanessa smiled.

The Three of us walked into the Rehearsing Room, were Olesya Rulin was looking at the Music Sheet, and Kenny was showing her the lyrics cause she had already knew how to play the piano.

Ashley had left me and Vanessa to go find the others, and we walked in smiling, I had my arm around Vanessa.

"hey guys." I said, they looked up at us, Olesya smiled, and Kenny Grinned.

"hey, Kenny showed me this most Beautiful song ever that you two will be singing."

We smiled at them, "before we do any singing, we have some really good news." Vanessa said.

"oh yeah." Kenny Grinned, we knew that he knew what was coming.

"yes, me and Vanessa are dating." I smiled.

Kenny and Olesya smiled and both said, "Congradulations." and hugged us.

**Kenny Ortega**

A Little Bit later, I Watched Zac and Vanessa read the lyrics to the song 'Breaking Free' and soon enough they started singing with their microphones and danced around the glass room and hard wooden floor. they were so perfect for this part.

_Vanessa: were soarin._

_Zac:Flyin,_

_Both: Theirs not a star in heaven that we can't reach,_

_If were trying,_

_Zac: Were Breaking Free. _

_Vanessa: Breaking Free, Were Running.._

_Zac:Climbing.. _

_Both: To get to the place, to be all that we can be. _

_nows the time, nows the time, so were breaking free. _

_Breaking free! ooooh.. _

_you know the world can see us, _

_in a way thats, different then who we, are..._

I smiled. I knew i did a good thing in choosing these two for the main roles.

**Vanessa Hudgens.**

When the song ended, I smiled at zac, and he kissed my forhead. and I smiled. he was the sweetest Boyfriend ever.

an hour later, after dancing and singing for 'Were all in this together.' I was parted from Zac cause he had lunch then were going to have a rehearsal for 'Getcha Head In The Game.' with Lucas, Corbin, Christopher, & Ryne. and Ashley, Monique, Olesya, & Casey were leaving to go home cause they had no rehearsing today. and I had to do the Rehearsals for 'When There Was Me and You'

_It's funny when you find yourself,_

_Looking From The outside, _

_I'm standing here, but all I want, _

_Is to be over there,_

_why did I let myself believe, _

_miracles could happen, _

_cause no I have to pretend, _

_that I don't really care. _

Cameras followed me into the hallway as a sang loud and walked down the hallway as they shot my scene.

_I thought you were my fairytale,_

_A Dream When I'm not sleeping, _

_A Wish upon a star, _

_that's coming true, _

_but everybody else could tell, _

_that I confuse my feelings with the truth,_

_When there was me and you. _

The Music Stopped and Kenny called out Cut and said "Terrific Vanessa"

Kenny took me to the other side of the school to were the next scene was and explained to me what i had to do.

"so like, I just have to put alot of meaning into this movement, and song?" I asked him, and he smiled and nodded, "i don't have to explain it to you, you got it down, you ready?"

I nodded, and he went back to the camera, and called out, Action.

_I swore i knew the melody, _

_that i heard you singing,_

_and when you smiled, _

_you made me feel, _

_like i could sing along,_

_but then you went and changed the words, _

_now my heart is empty,_

_I'm only left with used to Be's, _

_and once upon a song. _

I Came down the stairs as the Camera still followed me, and I continued slowly singing down the stairs.

Now I know your not a Fairytale,

and dreams were meant for sleeping,

and wishes on a star, just don't come true,

cause now, even i can till,

that i confuse my feelings with the truth,

because I like the view,

when there was me and you!

I came down the stairs and down to the hallway and began singing, and I knew what i had to do next for this scene.

_I Can't Believe, that I could be so blind,_

_It's like you were floating, _

_while i was falling,_

_and I didn't mind!_

I sang that last long note, and walked on, I kept walking and i layed my head on the back of the white solid blocked wall.

_Because I Liked The View,_

_I Thought you felt it too, _

_When There was me, And You. _

and Kenny called out cut, "perfect Vanessa." he smiled and hugged me.

"thankyou kenny, is it time for my lunch yet, I am starving." I laughed, and so did he.

"of course."

I smiled and grabbed my bag and cell phone, and zac had texted me.

_Hey Baby V =) _

_Listen, I told the guys that were together, and they think that's amazing=)_

_I miss you bunches, and i have to shoot the Getcha Head in the game scene, and then were together again for a couple more scenes. _

_Love you Nessa. _

_-Troy. _

I smiled, and typed back.

_Hey Zac=)_

_That's awesome that they think its amazing that were together=)_

_I just finished my scene, and I'm gonna go eat lunch, then yes, we have two more scenes to do._

_Love you too zac. _

_-Vanessa. _

I shut my phone off, and went to eat lunch.

**Zac Efron.**

I showed up for my scene, and Kenny gave me my Basketball outfit.

I never really was apart of a Basketball Team when I was in High School. I wasen't Captain either like Troy Bolton.

That's what's cool about acting, you get to be someone your not.

we've been Rehearsing for about 9 months, and its almost done. so we all know the moves, and were gonna get done with this scene easy.

"everybody get in positions, and Action." Kenny called out.

_Everyone began dribbling and making the sounds for the music, then Kenny turned on the Music, and everyone began dancing like we have been for 9 months._

_Coach said to fake right_

_And break left_

_Watch out for the pick_

_And keep an eye on defense_

_Gotta run the give and go_

_And take the ball to the hole_

_But don't be afraid_

_To shoot the outside "J"_

_Just keep ya head in the game_

_Just keep ya head in the game_

_And don't be afraid_

_To shoot the outside "J"_

_Just keep ya head in the game_

_U gotta_

_Get'cha get'cha head in the game_

_We gotta_

_Get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game_

_Get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game_

_Get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game. _

_Let's make sure_

_That we get the rebound_

_'Cause when we get it_

_Then the crowd will go wild_

_A second chance_

_Gotta grab it and go_

_Maybe this time_

_We'll hit the right notes_

I tossed the ball behind me.

_Wait a minute_

_It's not the time or place_

_Wait a minute_

_Get my head in the game_

_Wait a minute_

_Get my head in the game_

_Wait a minute_

_Wait a minute_

I went to the middle of the court and the rest of the guys surrounded me as i sang my part and the repeated it.

_I gotta_

_Get my, get my head in the game_

_You gotta_

_Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game_

_Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game_

_Get'cha, get'cha,get'cha,get'cha head in the game._

Then the Spotlight shined on me.

_Why am I feeling so wrong_

_My head's in the game_

_But my heart's in the song_

_She makes this feel so right_

I smiled at the last part, Vanessa does make things feel right. then I spoke.

_Should I go for it_

_Better shake this, yikes!_

Then it was an Instrumental Breakdown, we started dancing, and dribbling basketballs. then it was close to the chorus again, then Kenny called cut.

"excellent Zac, But now, were close to the end of the scene." he started explaining to me what i needed to do, and I understood, I've been training for 9 months.

he went back to his chair. "and Action."

Their was a close up on my jersey with my back turned to the camera, and the ball in my right arms over my left shoulder, and the close up of my jersey showing.

I turned around, and started doing my Dance again, and so did the others.

_I gotta_

_Get my, get my head in the game_

_You gotta_

_Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game_

_Get'cha, get'cha,get'cha,get'cha head in the game_

_Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha,get'cha head in the game_

_Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game. _

Then we all yelled and shot threw our basketballs, and the others walked out of the gym and started yelling What Team? Wildcats! What Team? Wildcats! What Team? Wildcats! Get'cha Head In The Game. and I sighed and shot my ball up in the air and it went through the hoop and i slowly walked off.

then Kenny called out cut.

Later it was time for me and Vanessa's two scenes, the first scene was after her 'When there was me and you' Scene and i have to walk up to her locker.

"and Action." Kenny called out.

Vanessa Walked to her locker and i came up and but my hand against the locker beside hers.

"hey, how you doing?" I spoke, she did her line and ignored me.

"so listen, theirs something i wanna talk to you about-"

she turned to me and inturrupted me, "and here it is, I know how it is to carry a lope with your friends, **(I'm not sure if lope is what she said, i can't hear her good when she says it)** I Get It. You got your boys Troy. It's ok. so were good."

wow, she was amazing, She is really a Brilliant Actress, then It was my turn. "Good about what? I was gonna talk to you about the final callbacks?"

"I don't wanna do the callbacks either." she said softly, I did my part and looked at her confused.

"who are we trying to kid? you've got your team, and I've got mine. I'll do the Scholastic Decathlon, and you win the championships. it were we belong." She gave me the Lyric Sheet. "Go Wildcats." she said softly.

"But I-"

"Me Neither." she whispered shutting her locker and walking away.

I Pretended to stand there dumbfounded then turned around, "Gabriella?"

she kept walking and kids walked pass me blowing horns and cheering.

**The Balcony Scene. **

This was the Balcony Scene were my Character Troy apologizes to Gabriella. and Its suppose to be the scene were we fall for eachother deeply.

Kenny started shooting, and then I stood outside the house and called her phone.

Vanessa sat on the bed and the phone rang and she answered it.

"hello." she whispered.

"what you heard the other day, none of that was true! I was sick of my friend bothering me about singing with you, so i said things i knew i that would shut them up, I didn't mean any of it."

Vanessa turned the lamp on and I saw it and she said through the phone, "you sounded pretty convincing to me."

"Listen, the Guy you met on Vacation, is way more me then the guy that said those stupid things."

"Troy, The Whole singing thing is making the school wack, you even said so yourself your friends are treating you different because of it."

"maybe that's because I just don't wanna be the basketball guy anymore, they can't handle it, That's not my problem, That's theirs."

"but your dad-"

"and its not about my dad, its about how i feel, and I'm not letting the team down, they let me down. so I'm gonna sing, what about you?"

"I don't know Troy."

"Well you need to say yes, Because I Brought you something.."

"what do you mean?"

"turn around."

she turned around to the balcony doors and opened looked at me.

_This Could be the Start Of Something New,_

_It feels so Right, to be here with you, _

_But now looking in your eyes,_

_I feel in my heart,_

_The Start Of Something..._

"New."

Vanessa smiled.

"It's A Pairs Audition." I held up the script.

She nodded smiling and coming over to me and taking the script from me looking at it walking towards the edge of the balcony, she looked at it.

I smiled, then turned to face her, and came over to her and looked deeply into her eyes.

**That was a long chapter. **

**The Next Chapter will be about High School Musical being a big hit all over the country, of course since it was.**

**then Zac Guest starring on The Suite Life Of Zack and Cody with Ashley, **

**and also Vanessa Guest Starring on some Episodes, and making her first album, and Music Video, and also Making Guest Appearance on Drake & Josh. **

**Please Review. **


	5. High School Musical & More Roles

_**Zanessa: From The Beginning**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**High School Musical, More Roles.**_

**Zac Efron**

High School Musical has been done and filmed. and we have been having big premieres and everything. Its a real big thing. ever since it aired on Disney, I Can't go nowhere without being recognized.

One Time, I walked into the movie store at the mall, and I took all the High School Musical CD's and spreaded them all across the roles so people will notice them and buy them.

then this very tall woman came to me and she asked me, "are you zac efron from the high school musical movie?" and i nodded, and then she pulled me in and kissed me on the lips, and I was freaked out so when I pulled away from I slowly backed away slowly from her and ran out of the mall...the most weirdest expierence of my life.

Vanessa's Career is doing pretty good. she is not Guest starring on the suite life of zack and cody and she's doing it with Ash and Mo. and their amazing. Vanessa is working on her first CD and First Music Video. I'm so happy for her. She told me she has a Guest Appearance on Drake & Josh tonight. and I'm gonna go home and watch it.

I drove home and walked into my room, and turned on the TV and the Episode came on. a little more into the episode it came Vanessa's part.

She had just came in and told the teacher "Mrs. Haffer, The Lunch Ladies are fighting again."

I smiled, she is such a good actress.

"what is it about sloppy joe day that makes those woman so violent." Mrs. Haffer sighed walking out.

Then Josh peck says, "so what are the lunch ladies fighting about?"

she laughed, "their not fighting." she said.

"then why did you tell mrs. Haffer they were fighting?" Josh asked.

Drake came in, "Thankyou Rebecca."

"of course." Josh sighed.

"and how could I ever repay you?" Drake smirked.

"Oh, I think you can guess." she smirked back and Drake kissed her.

Zac admitted, he got a little jealous when she did that..but its just acting right.?

when they pulled away, she said, "let me know if you need anymore help." she smiled.

"let me know if you need anymore drake." he smirked, and she smiled and left the classroom.

Zac was a little upset, but he will talk to her later about it.

I also Guest Starred on The Suite Life Of Zack and Cody.

I Turned around to face Brenda Song and I Jumped.

"hi!" she squealed.

I laughed nervously, "Hi"

"are you here for the merit scholar thingy?" London asked.

"uh, yeah, yeah, I'm Trevor." I held out my hand.

"I'm london, " she smiled shaking it. **(she said something that was stupid, like always, but I don't remember.)**

"alright, that's clever, You know my mom belongs to that club, last month my dad couldn't pay the renta." I said.

Ashley laughed.

"oh by the way, pure chance, might you tell me what is the time of day?" Brenda asked.

"actually, I believe its time to escort a pretty girl to lunch." I Smiled.

then we walked away as Ashley's mouth dropped and Brenda stuck her tongue at her.

"hmm, ok, This is either a work of a Genius, or painted by a cat." I laughed.

"how does he hold the brush?" she asked seriously.

I started laughing, then realized she was serious, "R-Right?, Uhh" we walked on.

"so, how are you gonna help the enviroment when your president?" Brenda. asked.

"uhh actually I believe their are already too many restrictions on the developing the wilderness already." he explained.

Ashley closed her book and gasped, "What! How could you be such a jerk!"Ashley Screamed and Brenda Repeated it.

"Exscuse me?" I replied.

"tell that jerk theirs people like him killing our planet!" Ashley whispered into the speaker.

Brenda leaned closer to ashley and said, "I'd Rather not."

"you'd rather not what?" I asked.

"that jerks like you, are killing our planet." Brenda said, then she realized what she said then said, "oh you are so fired."

"I don't work for you." I said.

Ashley took off her glasses, "and neither do I, and you can tell mr merit scholar that he can-" she saw me staring at her, "hello.." she laughed.

I looked back at Brenda and she said, "pay no attention to the woman behind the wall."

I Turned back to Ashley, "who are you? and why are you insulting me?" I asked.

"I'm London's Brain." Ashley said.

I Turned back to Brenda and she nodded.

"I'm the one whose been talking to you all day, and I can't listen to one more of you one more second" she threw the speaker on the floor and and started walking away and i caught her.

"ok, woah, woah, woah, what's this about?" I asked.

"The truth is, Maddie's Been coaching me through this computer chocolate chip." she held the chip up.

"why would you need coaching?...wait a minute did she just say computer chocolate chip?" I asked Ashley and she nodded, "enough said."

" well, I'm not smart, I'm not a Merit Scholar, I'm not sure what we've been talking about for the last two days." she said.

"so all the things you've been saying about art and music and literature, those weren't your opinions?" I asked.

"nope." she simply said, "ooh, but accept for the thing i said about the bannana nut muffins, I really do like them, their soft from the bannana, yet crunchy from the nutts." she smiled.

I slowly turned to Ashley and she said, "It dosn't get any deeper then that... Good news is, bannana nut girl might vote for you, unlike me."

"Oh yeah, well I don't need any vote for a tree hugger." I argued back.

"if you have it your way, their won't be any trees left to hug." She screamed.

"next your gonna blame the oil companies for global warning"

"yes, cause their who to blame."

"oh cry me a river."

"If i did you would polute it!"

We kept fighting then I said my line, "do you want to kiss me as much as I want to kiss you!"

"I'm Suprised someone as smart as you would have to ask!" she replied, and she kissed me.

Brenda turned to a guy, "wow, didn't see that coming."

We pulled apart, "I hate you!" she screamed.

"I hate you more!" I yelled, and kissed her again.

"ghee, I wonder what they would do if they liked eachother?" Brenda said.

**Vanessa Hudgens.**

Ok, I admit, when i saw Zac kiss Ashley, my heart broke. but his my Boyfriend, and she's my best friend. I have to trust both of them.

A few months after High School Musical I made my own Music Video called, 'Baby come back to me' and it premiered on Disney, Zac cameover and watched it with me and he said i did a good job, then I turned the TV off and got up to get a soda.

"hey" he got up after me, "did you see me on Suite life last night?" he asked me.

"yeah, you were good.." I sighed shuting the fridge.

he noticed and wrapped his arms around me, "V, what's wrong?" he asked.

"what's wrong is that my Boyfriend kissed my best friend." she whispered.

then he got mad and yelled, "oh, but its alright for you to kiss Drake Bell, somone you only knew for a week!" I never seen him so angry.

"Zac I didn't mean it that way-"

"Save it V! Were over!" he screamed walking away from me.

"Zac wait-" and he left.

I began crying, why did i just do that!


	6. Getting Her Back

_**Zanessa: From The Beginning**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Getting Her Back. **_

**Happy 24th Birthday Zachary David Alexander Efron!**

**You are amazing!**

**Zac Efron**

I Realized i made a bad mistake blowing up like that to her. I mean, I understand how she felt about me kissing Ashley, but still, she kissed Drake.

But, also, Ashley is her best friend, and she probably thought she was gonna lose both of us if we started liking eachother.

I sighed, I am an Idiot. how could I be so stupid. she has every right to be mad at me. she'll probably never take me back, but I gotta try. I love her, I can't live without her, she's a part of me now. it's too late to run away.

I dialed her number, and it went straight to voicemail.

_hey it's V. sorry I couldn't get your call, but please leave me a message, and I'll promise to get back to you. _

_**Beep.**_

"Nessa, I'm so so so so sorry. Please call me back so we can talk this out. I love you so much baby girl. you don't know how much, I need you. please call me back. Love you. bye."

I pressed the red button and dropped my phone and sighed and ran my hand through my hair.

Maybe if I give her some space, she'll talk to me.

**The Next Day.**

I called corbin, and told him what happened, and I asked him for some advice on what I should do.

"hmm.. I don't know man, maybe you should think of something to do for her to make her forgive her." Corbin Suggested.

then it hit me, I had the greatest idea. "thanks Corb. I owe you one." I hung up and went to Vanessa's.

**Vanessa Hudgens**

I sat their on my living room couch. My Sister came in. "Hey Nessa, I'm gonna go play at Abby's House." Stella hugged me. "have fun." I smiled sadly, and I sighed as she left the house, I turned the TV on and turned on my favorite Movie, 'Crossroads' I love Britney Spears ever since I was little.

My Mother and Father came in and I smiled, "you guys gonna have a great time for your Annivirsary." I smiled and hugged my parents.

"Thank you Baby, now remember, pick Stella up around 10, and have her in bed by 11:30." my mother told me and I nodded, "ok" and I hugged my parents and they left.

I was washing dishes, and someone knocked on my door. I rolled my eyes, and walked to the door, "Stella, did you lock yourself out again?" I opened the door to find Zac.

"I'm not Stella." He smirked.

"what are you doing here Troy?" I asked.

he closed the door, "To apologize for yesterday. I had no right to freak out on you like that. You have every right to be mad at me. me and Ashley should of gotten your permission to do that scene. we are actors, and its just pretend, I felt nothing with Ashley. she is nothing more then a friend to me. I swear! I love you Vanessa. only you. now, did you feel anything with Drake?" he asked looking deeply into my eyes.

I looked down, "I felt nothing with Drake. I only feel sparks when I kiss you. it's like your a part of me that I can't let go. It's crazy how much I love you." I confessed.

he tilted my chin up and he pecked my lips, "The only thing I'm crazy about is you Nessa. I want to be your guy again, and I want you to be my girl. cause we belong together, and I was so stupid to let you go." He confessed.

"Zac-" he covered my mouth with his lips, and I smiled, and wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist, and he carried me to my bedroom.

**M RatedScene. **

Zac layed me on my bed and kissed my back. I slipped off his jacket, and threw it somewhere in the room. he began starting from the bottom of my shirt lifting it up over my head and it landed on the floor next to his jacket. right now, i was in my red sweat pants and my bra, while he still had his gray shirt and white basketball shorts on.

I soon took them off and he was on top of me removing everything else I had. he began kissing up and down my collarbone, and I moaned loudly.

He smirked and kissed me passionately. it was a sweet heated passionate kiss. wasn't too slow, wasn't too fast, it was just right.

he pulled away from my lips, and he was already trying to catch his breath. "Nessa. I Never-" he began but I cute him off.

"Me Neither, but, umm, maybe you should wear some protection." I suggested before we went that far.

he nodded and pulled out a condom from his wallet and put it on.

"If I hurt you, let me know, and I'll stop. ok?" Zac told me and I nodded.

then as soon as he entered me, we have became one.

**End of M Rated Scene. **

**Zac Efron**

I held Vanessa in my arms, I petted her hair and kissed her forhead. I can't believe I got my baby V back and also lost my virginity to her.

Vanessa looked up at me and smiled, "hey." she giggled.

I chuckled, "hey Beautiful." I whispered and kissed her forhead.

She snuggled up to me, and I smiled, "when are you parents coming home?" I asked.

"around Midnight, It's their Annivirsary. but I have to go get my sister at 10." I said look at the clock and it was 9:30.

"it's 9:30, Only 30 more minutes." I said.

"yeah, we should get dressed." she said getting up, I stared at her body in amazement, but I shook it off cause i had to control myself, so I got up and got dressed and so did she.

she brushed her hair, and I came behind her, holding my arms around her sides, and kissing her shoulders softly.

She smiled and looked at me from the mirror.

"Your Beautiful Nessa." I whispered.

She laughed, "your not so bad yourself Efron." she turned to face me and wrapped my arms around my neck.

"wanna go for a 2nd round." I joked with her, and she slapped my chest playfully.

"not funny." she smiled and kissed my cheek.

"I wasn't trying to be funny, I was serious." I laughed.

she giggled. and kissed me passionately.

and I was so glad I got my girl back in my arms, were she belongs.

**Please Review. **


	7. A New Year

_**Zanessa: From The Beginning**_

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**A New Year.**_

**Zac Efron**

Yesterday was Vanessa's Birthday. I bought her a Laptop, and a Blackberry. she told me not to buy her anything big, but I did anyway. she almost had a heart attack when she opened it.

around Christmas Me, Vanessa, My Parents, Her Parents, and my Brother and Her Sister, all spent Christmas in New York. and then New Years.

so now were back In California, in the year 2007. I have been filming a movie a short time after High School Musical. another Musical called 'Hairspray'

A Full Cast. John Travolta, Brittany Snow, all kinds. and new rumors have start that I am dating four different girls. three from Hairspray and one from High School Musical.

Brittany Snow, Amanda Bynes,Nikki Blonsky, and Ashley Tisdale. I'm suppose to be dating all four of them. Boy aren't they wrong. I am so glad me and Vanessa are keeping our Relationship private, so people won't bother us and make up rediculous rumors.

We have also been starting to Make High School Musical 2 the Sequel. which we have been rehearsing for a long time for it. but I love working with Vanessa. Its Fantastic working with her. we went to Hawaii in April, and It was fantastic, but I have a feeling that we weren't alone out there.

**July 20th, 2007- Hairspray Premiere. **

My Limo pulled up, and Me, Vanessa, Ashley, & Corbin all came out onto the Red Carpet. Corbin and Ashley locked arms and people started screaming.

I locked my arm with Vanessa's and she smiled at me and we walked onto the Red Carpet.

"Zac! Zac! Can you and Vanessa take a picture together?" A Reporter asked.

I nodded and wrapped my arm around Vanessa's Waist, and she put her arms around me and we posed for the camera.

when we were done, I grabbed Vanessa's hand and we walked over to an Reporter.

"Hi Zac, Hi Vanessa, I love your dress." an Reporter smiled.

"Thank you." Vanessa smiled sweetly.

"are you proud of Zac?" The Reporter held the microphone out to Vanessa.

"yes I am, this is a real big Accomplishment, something different then High School Musical, which don't get me wrong, High School Musical is amazing, but Hairspray is giving him the chance to work with other actors like John Travolta, It's a big change and expierence for him, and I'm very happy for him." she smiled explaining, I smiled at her, she was really good talking to reporters.

"I agree with Vanessa, this has been a whole different ball field for me, but what sucks about it is that I don't get to work with my best friend." I said Smiling at Vanessa, and the Reporter smiled and asked, "so are you two together?" the Reporter asked.

I looked at vanessa, I can tell by the look on her face she wasn't ready for people to know.

"were really good close friends." I smiled.

"yes, Zac is amazing, beside Ashley and Corbin, His my Best Friend, we do everything together." Vanessa smiled, and I couldn't help but laugh.

_exactly, we do DO everything together. _

The Reporter smiled, "well, I really can't wait to see the movie, and I wish you like Zac."

"Thank you so much." I pulled Vanessa's Hand and we walked away.

**The Next Month- August 20th, 2007- High School Musical 2 Premiere. **

**Vanessa Hudgens.**

I was so happy that we made High School Musical 2. I drove to the premiere with Ashley, and we got up to the Red Carpet, as soon as I got on there, Reporters with Camera's started screaming.

"Vanessa! Vanessa! Pose for us. let us take your picture." The screamed.

I laughed on how rediculous they were being and posed for them, then I went over to a Reporter and she started talking to me about Zac.

Yep, too bad for that keeping our relationship a secret.

When Zac came back from filming Hairspray, we went to Hawaii, and Paparazzi got some good pictures of us kissing, hugging, and holding hands, making a sand castle, even one of us laying on the beach, and me getting on Zac's Back.

so yes the whole world knows that I'm Dating Zac Efron.

"Hi Vanessa, you look lovely today." The Reporter smiled.

"Thank you." I giggled.

"wheres zac at?" The Reporter asked.

"umm, I'm not sure, he should be here soon." I smiled.

"your dating zac right?" they asked and I nodded, "yes"

"now, we all know that High School Musical 2 is about the whole cast coming back together for summer break at a country club, and Sharpay tries to steal Troy from Gabriella. but is their anything else you can tell us?" The Reporter put the microphone to my mouth.

"not that much. that was pretty much it." I giggled, " But yeah, Sharpay tries her evil tricks again, but i love ashley, and it was fun making this movie."

"now, people all over the world, since they found out you and Zac are dating, they make up this word called Zanessa."

I laughed, "Zanessa? that's adorable." I laughed more.

"it is. will their be a Troyella Kiss?" The Reporter asked again.

I shrugged, "i don't, you just have to find out." I giggled, and she said goodbye.

**No One's Point Of View. **

The Last Last Month has been smooth sailing for Zanessa, but then In September of 2007, Vanessa made a mistake by taking pictures of herself nude, and posting them on the internet.

On E! News.

"We are now gonna discuss Vanessa Hudgen's Picture Scandal."

showed pictures of Vanessa in the background.

"The 18 year old Girl, The Star of the Disney Channel Movies High School Musical, plays Sweet Innocent Gabriella Montez, took pictures naked and posted them on the internet."

shows pictures of Zac and her.

"Boyfriend Zac Efron says that _"Vanessa is a human being, we all make mistakes, and I'm here for her, she's not perfect. I know she is sorry for what she did, and she'll probably never do it again." _

"Vanessa also says, _I Made a Mistake, I'm not perfect. nobody is. I wanna be a good role model for younger people then me." _

"Vanessa has settled down, and is now working on her New CD, and also is doing Ecko Red Shoe wear, we wish our Vanessa, the best of luck."

**Say Ok- Behind The Scenes. **

Zac throws Vanessa over his shoulder and spins her around.

"Zac! Put me down!" she giggled screaming.

"Never." he laughed.

eventually he put her down, and they started playing on the playground as the camera's roled for the music video.

**Vanessa Hudgens**

**SneakerNight. **

_Basically what were gonna do is dance,_

_Basically what were gonna do is dance, _

_Basically what were gonna do is dance,_

_yeah that's right it's sneakernight. _

Vanessa was shooting her New Music Video Sneakernight.

**A Few Months Later. **

Zac and Vanessa were holding hands walking out of the Smoothie place, and held hands. and Paparazzi came right over to them.

"Zac, how do you feel about Vanessa's Photo Scandal?"

"Vanessa, do you think your gonna end up like Britney Spears, or Lindsay Lohan?"

Paparazzi kept throwing questions at them till they got into the car and drove off.

"that was close." Zac said and saw Vanessa cryhing.

"Nessa, what's wrong?" Zac asked.

"I Can't do this no more." Vanessa cried.

"it's gonna be ok, I promise Vanessa." he said.

"promise?" she sniffled.

"promise. "he smiled back.


	8. This Is How Much I Love You

_**Zanessa: From The Beginning**_

_**Chapter Eight**_

_**This Is How Much I Love You**_

**Vanessa Hudgens**

I stood in the recording my CD.

_All I wanna do is stand close to you,_

_be by your side,_

_All I wanna do is make the world revolve, _

_around you and I,_

_what I would give, what i would go through,_

_to make it right, _

_All I wanna do in this life time,_

_Is Make You Mine. _

_Baby Come back to me,_

_In my heart I still believe, _

_we were meant to be,_

_together so whatever it takes,_

_Baby come back to me,_

_I should of never set you free, _

_my baby,_

_come back. _

_if i should lose your love boy,_

_shame on me,_

_I was just to stubborn, _

_To blind to see,_

_that If I lose your love boy,_

_just tell me,_

_how to get you back,_

_cause I will never lose your love,_

_don't wanna lose..your love.._

_don't wanna lose your love.. _

_Never underestimate a girl,_

_Gets anything she wants,_

_she's never gonna stop,_

_(we know it, we know it)_

_Never Underestimate a girl,_

_she's always got a plan,_

_the world is in her hands._

_Don't Talk,_

_Don't Tell your friends about us,_

_Don't Talk,_

_or this all will end, I promise,_

_Be quiet, Be quiet, or i will just deny it, Be quiet. _

_Don't Talk, _

_(shh!)_

_Keep it between up. _

_Drip Drop,_

_when will my tears drops stop, _

_falling for you,_

_(I don't know what to do)_

_Tick, Tok, Steady as clock tick tock_

_Drip Drop,_

_Hoping someday soon, I'll be over you. _

_Drip Drop, _

_When will my tears drops stop,_

_falling for you,_

_(I don't know what to do)_

_Tick, Tok, steady as a clock, _

_Drip Drop,_

_Hoping Someday soon, i'll be over you._

_I'm gonna drive,_

_I hit the highway,_

_I'm not coming home,_

_I'm gonna drive,_

_I'll do it my_

_I'll call you on the phone when I arrive,_

_It's all I got, _

_and I'm not gonna stop for no one in my way as long as I'm alive,_

_I'm gonna drive. _

_I thought I had control,_

_but i slipped, and I don't and I don't know where to go,_

_I thought i knew it all,_

_but all i do is think about the next time i see, _

_I thought i had control,_

_but we kissed, and I Slipped, and I don't know where to go,_

_All I really know,_

_Its getting too emotional._

_my friends all tell me that maybe I seeksee a psychic,_

_They tell me be aware that I may or may not like it,_

_but either way I know i need to get some answers,_

_to were i stand with him,_

_how do i know, _

_(I Need to know)_

_I Need to know._

_Will you say alright,_

_Will you say ok,_

_Will you try to make me feel better,_

_will you say alright,_

_will you say ok,_

_will you stick with me through whatever,_

_or runaway?_

_(say that it's gonna be alright, that it's gonna be ok, Don't Runaway, Don't Runaway)_

I finished and put my headphones up, and stepped out of the studio, and soon enough I gathered my stuff and got a text from zac.

_hey babe,_

_I can't wait till your performance on Dancing with the Stars, Mo Is really excited to see you. _

_-zac. _

I smiled and texted back,

_Trust me, your gonna love this song. Love you babe, see you soon._

_-Nessa. _

**Dancing With The Stars**

"Our Performance Tonight is from a young girl from the Disney Channel's High School Musical, Please Welcome, Vanessa Hudgens." The Announcer said.

Zac and the rest of the cast started screaming for her, and she came out from under the stage and the music began to play.

_yeahhhhhh_

_It's so hot, _

_I can't stop,_

_The music feels the room,_

_Vibrations, Sensations,_

_That beat goes, boom! boom! boom!_

_(I've got to keep it together)_

_(I've got to keep it together)_

_(I've got to keep it together)_

_(watch the crazy people dance)_

_Let's Dance,_

_Show Me, _

_Hold me, _

_Control Me,_

_Let's Dance, _

_Take me, _

_shake me, _

_make me,_

_Just like that, don't hold back,_

_get crazy on the floor,_

_we'll have fun, all day long,_

_then we'll still want more,_

_(I've got to keep it together)_

_(I've got to keep it together)_

_(I've got to keep it together)_

_(watch the crazy people dance)_

_Let's Dance,_

_Show Me, _

_Hold Me,_

_Control Me,_

_Let's Dance, _

_Take Me,_

_Shake Me,_

_Make Me,_

_Let's Dance,_

_(Tonight)_

_Show Me_

_(feels so right)_

_Hold Me, _

_(Hold me tight)_

_Control Me, _

_Let's Dance,_

_(Right Now)_

_Take Me,_

_(Spin Me Round)_

_Shake Me,_

_(Shake Me Down)_

_Make Me,_

_Look In My Eyes, _

_You'll Realize,_

_That we can't deny,_

_I'm Into you, and your so into me,_

_I Know You Can fight what is meant to be,_

_Let's Dance,_

_Yeahhhhhh_

_Let's Dance,_

_(Tonight)_

_Show Me_

_(feels so right)_

_Hold Me, _

_(Hold me tight)_

_Control Me, _

_Let's Dance,_

_(Right Now)_

_Take Me,_

_(Spin Me Round)_

_Shake Me,_

_(Shake Me Down)_

_Make Me,_

_Let's Dance,_

_(Tonight)_

_Show Me_

_(feels so right)_

_Hold Me, _

_(Hold me tight)_

_Control Me, _

_Let's Dance,_

_(Right Now)_

_Take Me,_

_(Spin Me Round)_

_Shake Me,_

_(Shake Me Down)_

_Make Me,_

_Let's Dance. _

Everyone clapped and cheered and she waved and smiled, and Zac winked at her and she smiled and blushed and went back stage.

A little after the show, Zac and Vanessa went to his car, and he pulled up to his drive way, she was about to step out before he stopped her.

"Vanessa, Wait!" he held her back.

"yes zac?" she asked.

he took deep breaths, _ok, just ask her, the worst she can do is say no right. _he thought.

He inhaled, "Vanessa, we been going out for almost a year, and I'm deeply Inlove with you, I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. so Vanessa." he pulled out a ring and she gasped. "will you marry me Vanessa Anne Hudgens, and Make me the happiest guy alive!"

She looked deeply into his eyes and said..

**Find out what her answer is in Chapter Nine.:) I'm so mean. **


	9. Let's Last Forever

_**Zanessa: From The Beginning**_

_**Chapter Nine**_

_**Let's Last Forever**_

_he took deep breaths, ok, just ask her, the worst she can do is say no right. he thought._

_He inhaled, "Vanessa, we been going out for almost a year, and I'm deeply Inlove with you, I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. so Vanessa." he pulled out a ring and she gasped. "will you marry me Vanessa Anne Hudgens, and Make me the happiest guy alive!"_

_She looked deeply into his eyes and said.._

"I'm sorry Zac..I can't..." she looked down.

"W-what?" he stammered, he couldn't believe she said no, he was for sure she would of said yes.

"I think it's too fast to get married, I mean I'm 19 and you 20, and were starting on High School Musical 3, our careers are really busy. maybe in 3 years, after our careers have settled down." she held his hands.

He kissed her hand, "your right V, I'm sorry." he apologized.

"No need to apologize Zac, you were just so caught up in asking me, you didn't realize about or careers." she smiled.

"I know, I know, Vanessa, I promise to marry you in the future, I wanna be Zanessa forever." he smiled at her.

"I do too, I love you zac." she smiled.

"I love you too Nessa." then they leaned into a passionate sweet gentle kiss.

**(Sorry, But I am skipping through alot.)**

**October 24th, 2008. **

Camera's Flash, signing autographs. yep, that's right, High School Musical 3: Senior Year has come out, and everyone is going crazy.

"Zac! I Love You!" A Crazy 15 year old girl sreamed at Zac Efron who was walking the red carpet with his Girlfriend of 2 years Vanessa Hudgens, and they were smiling for the cameras, and looking at eachother looking cute for the photographs.

For the past months, Everything was smooth sailing for Zanessa, Zac's 21st Birthday had past, and so has Vanessa's 20th Birthday. now it was around 2009 and Zac & Vanessa were having a Vacation to the Carribean.

Zac and Vanessa walked on the beach hand in hand, loving every single moment together.

"so, how's 17 Again working out?" Vanessa asked Zac while their feet were in the ocean.

"it's going great, I love working with Leslie, Matthew, Michelle, Sterling, it's all good."

She smiled, "That's good, I"m really proud of you." she pecked his lips.

he smiled, "Thanks. How's BandSlam?" he asked her.

"It's going real well, I really love the character I play, Sam the 5 is silent. she's a real mysterious Character, and guess what, I get to play the Guitar, and I Love working with Conner, Aly, and Lisa, Their amazing people." Vanessa said, and zac kissed her forhead.

"I'm glad our careers are working out so good, and were keeping our relationship strong." he put his arm around Vanessa.

"me too. usually couples break after a year or two, but we lasted four." she smiled.

he kissed her, and then whispered in her ear, " let's last forever Nessa."

"Let's do." she whispered back and they kissed passionately.

**sorry for the delay. **

**been very busy. **

**please tell me what you think. **


	10. Jealousy

_**Zanessa: From The Beginning**_

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Jealousy**_

Zac and Vanessa walked onto the Red Carpet for the New Premiere of her new movie 'BandSlam' They took some pictures together, and before walking into the Theatre, Zac grabbed Vanessa's hand and pulled her back to him, and he whispered, "I'm so proud of you." he smiled at her and she smiled back, "Thank you."

They sat down and watched the movie. A little while into the movie, it came close to the kissing scene.

Vanessa (Sa5m) was reading the book and Connor (Will) carefully flipped off her hat and the audience started laughing, then they stared into eachother's eyes and kissed.

The Auidence went aww, and Zac rolled his eyes, he was so jealous and was really liking the movie until that part came up.

After the movie, Zac and Vanessa carefully got into the limo, and Vanessa smiled at him.

"what did you think?" she smiled.

"I don't like you kissing other guys!" he said.

"Zac it's acting, it dosen't mean anything.." she replied.

"It sure looked like something..." he mumbled.

"exscuse me.?" she said.

"you heard me." he replied back, they began arguing about it.

"you know what!" Vanessa yelled.

"What! What is it Vanessa!" Zac yelled back.

"I Want to Kiss you!" she screamed.

"Oh yeah, well I Want to Kiss you first!" he yelled back.

"then don't just sit there!" she yelled back and he pulled her into a sweet passionate kiss and they pulled apart, and he stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"it didn't mean anything?" he whispered.

she shook her head, "Absolutley nothing." she whispered back.

**sorry that it was short, but I hope you liked it:)**


	11. The Scandal, TCA Awards, & The BreakUp

_**Zanessa From The Beginning**_

_**Chapter Eleven**_

_**The Scandel, TCA Awards, & The Break Up **_

It was 2009 and Zac and Vanessa are doing pretty good. Zac had two movies out both called '17 Again' & 'Me & Orson Wells' and Vanessa had made her 2nd album Identified and her new movie called 'BandSlam'

But then it happened again...the Scandal that almost ruined her career back in 2007... the nude pictures that she had taken have been leaked on the internet and everyone had spotted it.

Zac was not too happy about it this time.. he went to her house and he began knocking on her door, Vanessa opened the door and sadly smiled at him, "hi zac." she spoke softly. he walked past her holding in his anger, she stood there shuting the door, and stood there looking at his back. he wasen't facing her, I guess he was to ashamed she had thought. he finally spoke.

"why? why did you do it again?" he turned to her this time, "Your Career was working out so well, and so was our relationship..why Vanessa! why did you do it again?" he asked her.

she stood there, tears running down her face, "I'm so sorry zac, I didn't know what I was thinking... I don't know.." she looked down.

he sighed, and spoke again, "I'm not to happy about this Vanessa... do you know what it's like hearing guys talk about you and your body, and how they wanna touch it... it makes me so sick inside I wanna punch them but I can't cause it will be all over the fucking news!" his voice was getting louder.

Tears came falling from her eyes, and she began sobbing, "I'm sorry zac, I don't know what else I can do or say...I'm just...Sorry..." she looked down.

They stood there for a long moment, and he pulled her into a hug. a short moment later he spoke, "were breaking up Nessa, I'm sorry..it's for the best.." he sighed.

Her Brown eyes looked up at him, "N-No...Zac please..I love you.." she cried.

"I love you too Nessa...so much.. but I can't take this pressure.. I just Can't...I'm sorry.. " he kissed her forhead, "Goodbye Vanessa Anne Hudgens.." He left out the door and drove away.

She stood there crying, "Goodbye Zachary David Alexander Efron...I Love you with all my heart and soul.."

**3 weeks Later.**

Vanessa and Ashley walked down the carpet at the 2009 TCA Awards. Vanessa has been Heartbroken since the break up.. and so was Zac.. but they both tried to hide it so nobody would question it.

The reporter stopped vanessa and started talking to her, "How are you Vanessa?" she put the microphone up to Vanessa.

"I'm good. I'm just real excited about the awards, there are all kinds of great people here.." she smiled.

"how do you feel about the photos that were posted of you?" she asked her.

Vanessa was embarrassed, " Enjoy the show." she walked off. she turned around and came face to face with her one and only love..Zac Efron.

"hi.." she spoke softly.

"hi.." he spoke back and he pulled her into a hug, "I've missed you." he whispered into her ear.

"I've missed you too." she whispered.

"Zac..Vanessa... Picture!" Reporters shouted, Zac pulled Vanessa to his side, and they both put on a good smile for the camera... then after a few photoshots, the walked into the TCA awards.

"Hi Zac, How are you?" Ashley came up behind Vanessa hugging her best guy friend.

"Hi Ash, I'm good, how are you?" he asked hugging her back.

"I'm good.. I'm so excited for tonight, you should sit with us.." she smiled,

"Actually, Corbin wanted me to sit with him, so I'll see you two ladies later." he hugged Ashley, and gave a kiss on Vanessa's cheek and went to sent by Corbin.

Vanessa sighed, and her and Ashley both took a seat, and the 2009 TCA Awards began.

A few Hours into the show, Dane Cook came onto the stage to present an award.

"Can I say...before I do the choice hotties...Can I say, what everybody in this room is thinking,..but nobody has said...Wheres Vanessa Hudgens?" he asked looking around for her.

Vanessa raised her hand smiling and waving so he could see her.

"Girl you gotta keep your clothes on!" he said trying to make everyone laughed.

Nobody was laughing, Vanessa's smile dropped into a frown and she dropped her head, holding back the tears. she was just embarrassed infront of millions of people.

he began chuckling, "Phones are for Phone calls girl.."

She was too embarrassed to even respond.

Zac on the other hand was pissed off... Dane Cook had no right to say that about her!

"you ok zac?" Corbin asked.

"He had no fucking right to say that!" Zac said with anger in his voice.

"his an asshole troy... we can't do nothing about it.." Corbin sighed.

"I hope Nessa's ok.. she's probably hurt real bad.. I'm gonna text her." he flipped open his phone and texted her.

Vanessa hid her tears in her hands, then her phone vibrated, she sniffled up her tears, and saw the text was from zac. she clicked on the message.

_Nessa, are you alright? that jerk had no right to say those things about you... and after the show his gonna wish he never said those things.._

Vanessa sighed and texted back,

_I'm not feeling the best in the whole world, but I'll be fine, and Zac don't do anything you'll regret. _

Zac texted back.

_Trust me, I won't regret this.._

Vanessa didn't reply, she was gonna find him after the show and try to stop him.

A little while after the show, Vanessa and Ashley waited for Zac and Corbin.

Dane Cook was talking to different actors and actresses laughing about different things, Zac came to him and tapped on his shoulder.

"hey Zac, what's up? I loved 17 Again.." he smiled.

"save it. you had no right to say those things about Vanessa tonight, she was embarrassed infront of millions of people...how could you do that to her!" Zac shouted.

"zac, it was just a funny thing to do... no one was hurt.." he said.

"Hurt? Vanessa is crying because of you.. " he shouted.

"well... maybe she should learn to keep her clothes on.. looks like your not the only guy in her life she shows her body too.." he smirked and Zac suckerpunched him in the face sending him to the floor.

Vanessa and Ashley heard Gasps, and they turned to see Dane Cook on the ground, and Zac standing over him, Corbin pulled him back, and they walked off.

Vanessa and Ashley rushed over to find them, and Vanessa came over to zac.

"what happened?" she asked him.

"nothing." he mumbled.

"Something happened zac...tell me.." she said looking into his eyes.

Zac looked at Corbin and Ashley. "will you give us two a minute." they nodded and left the room, Zac sighed and spoke softly, "He deserved what he got from me for doing that to you... no girl should ever go through that... no girl..not even you vanessa..you made one little mistake.." she inturupted him.

"two mistakes, remember zac, this was the second time, and you broke up with me for it." she whispered.

"and I'm an Idiot for it.. and I'm Completely sorry... can we start back over, and you be mine again, I can't live without you nessa..I love you.." he said.

she wrapped her arms around him, and kissed him passionately, they melted into the kiss, and pulled apart, "I'm yours forever Zac Efron." she giggled.

"that's right Vanessa Hudgens." he smiled and pecked her lips once more.

**ok, sorry for the delay, couldn't think of anything at all. but got this from XxBabiiGurlxX Thank you so much for helping me with this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Please Review.**


	12. Too Much Time Apart From You

_**Zanessa: From The Beginning**_

_**Chapter Twelve**_

_**Too Much Time Apart From You**_

**Vanessa Hudgens**

I walked into my room and layed down on my bed, I just now got back from filming some new movies of mine. my new and also I have two movies coming out next year in March.

I am though nervous about my Relationship with Zac, I love him and everything, his my true love, but we have no time for each other anymore ever since High School Musical ended. His off filming two movies, New Years Eve and The Lucky One, while I'm filming two movies myself. I'm happy for him and all, but I miss him. are we really good work this long distance relationship out?

My phone started ringing I then picked up the phone.

**Zac/**_Vanessa_

_Hello?_

**Hey you. **

_well Hey to you too, who is this? _

**hmm... maybe your super hot sexy boyfriend..**

_Leonardo Dicaprio, is that you?_

**haha, very funny.**

_You know I love you. so what's up?_

**nothing much, been thinking about you, cleaning my house, thinking about you, got a bite to eat, did I mention I've been thinking about you?**

_like three times. why won't you come over?_

**I thought you were away filming Beastly?**

_I just finished it, but I do go back to film SuckerPunch in a couple days. _

**I missed you like crazy... I am for sure coming over, I'm just gonna stop by and see my mom, I haven't seen her since Charlie St. Cloud came out. **

_oh yeah, hows The Lucky One Project, and The New Years Eve Project going for ya?_

**Their both turning out great for me. New Years Eve has all kinds of Celebirties, and their all really nice, and so is The Lucky One...i can't wait for you too see it nessa. **

_yeah me too Zac, I'm real proud of you. _

**Nessa, is something wrong, you don't sound so hudgens right now. **

_I miss you so much zac... and I feel our Relationship isn't working out..._

**no, no, no, don't talk like that...were gonna spend some time together before you go back to filming. **

_I hope so... _

**I'll be there soon, by the way, when does Beastly and SuckerPunch come out?**

They Both come out in March, omg your gonna love my character in SuckerPunch, It's a much different role from my others.

**let's talk about it when I get there.**

_alright, I love you. _

**Love you too Nessa.**

When Zac showed up, him and Vanessa drank sodas and laughed about the good old High School Musical days, looking at the photo album of them and the cast.

"remember the time when we all planned up to spray you with water guns?" Vanessa laughed, Zac glared, "why didn't you tell me they were gonna do that!"

"hey, I wasen't gonna let them get me.." she giggled, and he kissed her forhead, and they looked at another picture. Zac looked at her, "I miss these days.." he whispered, and she looked up, "Me too...on the set, we just got to have fun and be with people we love...and now..." "and now we have to be big time serious actors..." he interupted her.

"what's happening to our lives?" she sighed, he pulled her close, "Nothing is gonna tear us apart nessa...I promise...we love each other...love with keep us together..."

"I hope so... so about your new movies?" she asked.

"oh yeah, In New Years Eve I Play a Guy named Paul, and In the Lucky One I play an army Guy named Logan who finds a picture of a woman and he believes she was his good luck charm while he was at war, and he goes on a journey to go find her." he explained.

"omg, I am so excited for both of them. but especially the last one...are they coming out next year?" she asked.

"New Years Eve comes out next year in December, but the Lucky One comes out in April of 2012...and also I have my own sex scene." he smirked.

"oh great, ain't that gonna drive me insane." she laughed, he smiled, "you know your the only girl I love.." he smiled and pecked her lips, "I know...about that little sex scene..." she smirked, "yes little Hudgens?" he smirked back leaning forward to her. "let's have our own little scene upstairs.." she smirked and he then lifted her up the stairs and showed each other how much they loved each other.

...

**2 Months Later- December 12th 2010**

Zac and Vanessa were walking from the Airport walking to their car. They just had their little vacation before they went back to work. Zac held Vanessa close to him as they walked and were followed by paparazzi.

"you guys enjoy your vacation?" they asked. they keep ignoring them, and then made it to their car.

when they arrived back at Vanessa's, Vanessa looked at Zac.

"Zac...I love you...but..." she looked down, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Nessa...baby, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"I-...I can't do long distant relationships...I can't handle them, their hard no matter what."

"Nessa, were gonna work out, Trust me, We'll figure something out.."

she shook her head, "I'm sorry...It's over." she stepped out of the car, and he jumped out and pushed her against the car gently and began kissing her with passion. she pulled away from him. "I love you Zac...but this is too much...I'm sorry...Goodbye Zac...Good Luck with your movies... I wanna still be friends."

Zac sighed, he knew he couldn't win this, no matter how much he tried, "I understand nessa...and you too... I love you." he pecked her lips one last time, and she hugged him, and she went inside her home.

...

**March 2011**

Zac was still filming his two movies. but Vanessa's Movies Beastly and Suckerpunch were both out, and both were having a very successful Hollywood life. but In their private life, without each other, and tore them inside.

Zac didn't come to the premiere of either movie. Vanessa was kinda angry and sad. she still wanted to be friends, she went to every single one of him premieres. and she knew he had a day off today, and it was her premiere for Suckerpunch.

That night, Vanessa came home, and got her cell phone and called him.

**Zac/**_Vanessa_

**Hello?**

_Zac._

**hey Nessa.. what's up?**

_Not very happy with you Efron!_

**what are you talking about? I didn't do anything?**

_A few months ago I break up with you and I said I still wanted to be friends. Friends are always suppose to be there for each other, aren't they? why weren't you at either of my premieres tonight? I know you had a day off Zac._

**first off, I still do want to be friends, and yes we are, and what are you? my stalker? how do you know when my days off are?**

_I November you gave me your working schedule the days you were working, and they days you were off.. and it said you were off today... so explain that one!_

**Look Nessa, I don't have time to deal with this, I have been working a full week, and I just didn't show up for one premiere, what's the big deal?**

_The Big deal is I go to every single one of your premieres, and I will still go to them even though your my ex- boyfriend, I still love you and I still mean it..._

**If you loved me you wouldn't of given up on our relationship. If you loved me you would of fallen through. The Vanessa Hudgens I knew always was strong, stronger then this, and now she's gone, and I want her back. **

_Zac-_

**forget it nessa...bye.**

Vanessa sighed as she looked at the caller ID hanging up. she layed her phone down and layed on her bed. she started thinking about the good times with Zac...when she didn't have to be any character, no role.. just Vanessa.

_Flashbacks:_

_"Zac This is Vanessa Hudgens, Vanessa, This is Zac Efron." Kenny Introduced them._

_"Its nice to meet you zac." Vanessa smiled blushing at the way he stared at her._

_"Nice to meet you Vanessa. That's a really pretty name." Zac smiled._

_Vanessa blushed, "thankyou, Zac is a nice name too."_

_"Zac, you don't have to buy me things. I just want you." Vanessa pecked Zac's lips, and shook her head._

_"No Nessa, Your my Girlfriend now, and I'm gonna treat you like a Girlfriend." Zac pecked her lips _

_Zac layed Vanessa on her bed and kissed her back. she slipped off his jacket, and threw it somewhere in the room. he began starting from the bottom of her shirt lifting it up over her head and it landed on the floor next to his jacket. _

_he began kissing up and down her collarbone, and she moaned loudly._

_He smirked and kissed her passionately. it was a sweet heated passionate kiss. wasn't too slow, wasn't too fast, it was just right._

_Zac pulled away from Vanessa's lips, and he was already trying to catch his breath. "Nessa. I Never-" he began but she cute him off._

_"Me Neither, but, umm, maybe you should wear some protection." Vanessa suggested before they went that far._

_Zac nodded and pulled out a condom from his wallet and put it on._

_"If I hurt you, let me know, and I'll stop. ok?" Zac told her and she nodded._

_then as soon as he entered her, They have became one._

_Vanessa was on Zac's back as he carried her across the beach, the most romantic times they had alone together._

_Them having a food fight in her kitchen, and having a good time. he wrapped his arms around her spinning her around. _

_"what did you think?" she smiled._

_"I don't like you kissing other guys!" he said._

_"Zac it's acting, it dosen't mean anything.." she replied._

_"It sure looked like something..." he mumbled._

_"exscuse me.?" she said._

_"you heard me." he replied back, they began arguing about it._

_"you know what!" Vanessa yelled._

_"What! What is it Vanessa!" Zac yelled back._

_"I Want to Kiss you!" she screamed._

_"Oh yeah, well I Want to Kiss you first!" he yelled back._

_"then don't just sit there!" she yelled back and he pulled her into a sweet passionate kiss and they pulled apart, and he stroked her cheek with his thumb._

_"it didn't mean anything?" he whispered._

_she shook her head, "Absolutley nothing." she whispered back._

_"why? why did you do it again?" he turned to her this time, "Your Career was working out so well, and so was our relationship..why Vanessa! why did you do it again?" he asked her._

_she stood there, tears running down her face, "I'm so sorry zac, I didn't know what I was thinking... I don't know.." she looked down._

_he sighed, and spoke again, "I'm not to happy about this Vanessa... do you know what it's like hearing guys talk about you and your body, and how they wanna touch it... it makes me so sick inside I wanna punch them but I can't cause it will be all over the fucking news!" his voice was getting louder._

_Tears came falling from her eyes, and she began sobbing, "I'm sorry zac, I don't know what else I can do or say...I'm just...Sorry..." she looked down._

_They stood there for a long moment, and he pulled her into a hug. a short moment later he spoke, "were breaking up Nessa, I'm sorry..it's for the best.." he sighed._

_Her Brown eyes looked up at him, "N-No...Zac please..I love you.." she cried._

_"I love you too Nessa...so much.. but I can't take this pressure.. I just Can't...I'm sorry.. " he kissed her forhead, "Goodbye Vanessa Anne Hudgens.." He left out the door and drove away._

_She stood there crying, "Goodbye Zachary David Alexander Efron...I Love you with all my heart and soul.."_

_"I'm glad our careers are working out so good, and were keeping our relationship strong." he put his arm around Vanessa._

_"me too. usually couples break after a year or two, but we lasted four." she smiled._

_he kissed her, and then whispered in her ear, " let's last forever Nessa."_

_"Let's do." she whispered back and they kissed passionately._

_End Of Flashbacks._

Vanessa buried her face into her pillow, she cried herself to sleep.

**sorry for the delay.**

**this is were we are right now in reality. lol.**

**hopefully the future will be looking good.**

**in The next chapter, I will be skipping through 2012, and I will be having them meet again after a year. **

**please review.**

**btw, who all seen the new Trailer for The Lucky One?**

**omg! it's gonna be amazing! Congrates Zac! I Love You**


	13. Zanessa Forever

_**Zanessa From The Beginning**_

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

_**Zanessa Forever**_

It has been almost a full year since Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens have split up. They were both making it lucky in hollywood though. Zac is almost done filming two movies. New Years Eve is coming out, and The Lucky One comes out next year. Vanessa has two movies being filmed, and has one coming out in February called Journey 2: The Mysterious Island.

Even though Hollywood life seems so perfect, but inside doors, both Zac and Vanessa were misrable without each other. they wanted to be together. and they couldn't.

Zac turned on his TV as he ate his breakfest. he missed Vanessa so much this past year. E! News was on, and Zac was so happy...not really, he was afraid they made up some rumors about him this time.

"Does Vanessa have a new man in her life?" Ryan said, Zac dropped his spoon in his cereal, and looked up, and saw pictures of Vanessa and Austin Butler, getting close, and holding hands.

"The High School Musical Sweetheart has moved on from her man Zac Efron of five years, and is now maybe with another guy...these pictures show them holding hands, snuggling and cuddling a little bit. being so cute together..I wonder what Efron thinks about this."

Zac sighed, and ran his fingers through his scruffy hair, He couldn't believe she was with another guy already. she at least could of waited one more year.

He sighed, and looked at the clock, he could maybe go get some waves at the beach.

...

Vanessa was In Los Angeles, and she just got some Grocery shopping done, and she was looking at her Blackberry Curve, texting Austin.

Austin was a sweet guy, she wasen't dating him though, she didn't know if she was ready to go back out again, she still wasen't over zac, and she still had her career to think about too.

Vanessa sent him a text.

_Hey, Do you wanna go hang out at the beach?_

Austin texted back.

_sure Nessa.. I'll meet you in five. _

Vanessa smiled, and dropped her Blackberry Curve into her bag, and began putting groceries into the car.

...

Zac was walking on the beach, and looking into the ocean, he started remembering the memories of the times him and Vanessa went to the beaches together.

The first time they went to the beach together was back in 2007, the High School Musical days. It was before anybody found out they were an Item.

Zac sighed, he then got out his IPhone and checked the time. He sighed, and put his IPhone back into his pocket, he turned, then he froze, his heart broke of what he saw.

Vanessa and Austin were there, she was holding his hand walking down the beach, she was smiling, Austin said something and made her laugh.

Zac was full of anger and Jealousy. he wanted her so bad, he needed her.

Vanessa then saw Zac once they both got closer, she froze, and her smile dropped, "Z-Zac?" she stammered out.

"Nessa..." Zac tried to control his anger.

Austin stood there confused and awkward.

Vanessa bit her lip, "Zac, This is Austin, Austin, This is Zac, my.." she stammered off.

"Ex- Boyfriend." Zac whispered with a sad smiled.

"I'm Austin, I saw the preview for New Years Eve.. It looks fantastic... " Austin said.

Zac sighed and gave him a soft smile, "Thanks...I hope it is good..." he looked at Vanessa, "I'll talk to you soon." he said, and she hugged him. "I'll text you later." Vanessa said, and Zac smiled, "ok" and he left with that.

...

**Sorry Guys, Gonna skip to 2012, at The Lucky One Premiere**

Tonight was the night of The Lucky One Premiere, Zac was signing autographs for his fans. most of them are the High School Musical Fans. He smiled remembering the fun memories on the set.

He then took some pictures with some celebirties, and his Co-Star Taylor Schilling. he turned and he saw Vanessa and she was wearing a Silver dress with flats, and she smiled at him, and came up and hugged him.

"Hey." She smiled.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" He asked.

she sighed, "Since you didn't come to my premiere, I came to yours." she smiled softly.

"Nessa..I'm sorry..."Troy whispered.

"don't worry about it." then people started screaming, "Get Together for a Picture Zanessa." they screamed, Zac instantly pulled her to his side and they smiled for the cameras. It felt so good to both of them to have them in eachothers arms.

Vanessa looked up at him, "Can I talk to you after the movie?" she whispered, and he nodded, "yeah, enjoy the movie." he smiled.

...

Later, Zac was getting into his limo, and it drove him to his house. as soon as he got out, he got a call from Vanessa.

"hey..Nessa.." he smiled.

"You were amazing in that movie...especially the sex scene.."she giggled, and he smiled, "well thanks nessa." he opened the door, to find candles lit, and the room darkened, "what the." he looked around, walking through the house, "Nessa... something is going on.." he said confused.

"I know.." he heard a voice behind him, he turned to find Vanessa, and he dropped his phone, "N-Nessa?" she walked closer to him, and hugged him, and he held her close, "I missed you Zac...so..so much..." she hugged him.

"I missed you too...V...you don't know how much...just answer something for me.." he pulled away, hoping that the answer is a no.

"anything." she smiled, "are you with Austin?" he asked, the words hurt him so bad.

She shook her head, "No, I wanted to move on, but I couldn't...Can we please be Zanessa again?"

he lifted her up into his arms kissing her passionately, "Nessa...Zanessa never stopped." he smiled and kissed her again.

"I love you." Vanessa smiled.

"I love you too Vanessa." Zac replied back.

Zac and Vanessa moved into together, and did their seprate thing... and came home and spent time together. the most Important thing was that Zanessa was back together.. and that was all that mattered.

**sorry guys, this was the last chapter :( **

**But thanks for reviewing and Reading this story(: **


End file.
